Dante vs. Ryu Hayabusa
Cast Rap Battles of Video Game All Stars as Dante MaNCHA as Ryu Hayabusa Brandon Lorbes as Link Lyrics Dante: Let's get this party started, it's the demon hunting vigilante You wouldn't like me when I unleash my inner beast I'm going to defeat you dosen't matter if you're Dead or Alive Nobody likes your ninja ass so go back to your shadows and hide I mean seriously, you're like the asian version of Batman Don't make me pull the Devil Trigger, don't get me a small bit mad You think you're good with a blade? I slayed demons when I was ten How should I rate you? In your game title, take out the -den Ryu: You think you're a hero? You became one of Limbo City's terrorists I do even more than slicing and dicing trees in the forest You're weak, you lose your power and energy after one night of sex Why are you too stupid to know if you had a heart so you just rip open your chest? You're the Son of Sparda? I think Kratos already has your job The world's most wanted is what you are good luck taking down the S.W.A.T. In the end, the devil WILL cry when I bring the pain on your ass Then you'll be next on the list of my "Defeated Psychopaths" Dante: This is Dante's Awakening, now face one and only Tony Redgrave You think you're the Super Ninja who thinks he's all brave Bow down to this spawn of Satan, I'm your new Vigoor Emperor I took all four of your girls and I gave them MY "Key to the Core" Your outfit's called the Legendary Black Falcon, and they call you a dragon? I can give six hundred sixty six reasons on how to kill this faggot I made tons of appearances in different games, especially Viewtiful Joe Your time has finally come Ryu, now let's get violent bro Ryu: You're calling me the Batman ripoff? People call you the Legendary Dark Knight You need some anger management, tone it down a bit alright? Why am I now fighting a Leon S Kennedy look-a-like I'll leave you wounded like your brother so why don't you go and take a hike? I'm the most skilled ninja that ever lived in my clan So why don't you take that Rebellion Blade and shove it up your ass? This battle is now done and I'll chop off your head and leave I take out my foes like how I give gas, silent but deadly Link: SHROCK!!! The Hero of Time is here to stop all this madness I'll use all the power in my triforce to kill you both like I did with Ganon Dante, you need therapy, quit raging like a Super Saiyan I bet you were the least played All Star that was on the Playstation And Ryu, you got the same name as the guy from Street Fighter I'll come in with tons of burns that'll incinerate you like Din's Fire There's a Link between the both of you fags, you have no skills whatsoever So why don't you play with the chickens so you can release all of your anger Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/dante-vs-ryu-hayabusa-gaming Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8rz6pZF33g Poll Who Won? Dante Ryu Hayabusa Link